Pain is Love's best friend
by ScarletFeather
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are lovers. But what will happen when their biggest secret is exposed and they are forced to face the harsh judgments of those around them. Maybe even their closest friends. Warning: Descriptive lesbian SLASH.


Title: Pain is Love's best friend. Author: Scarlet Feather _____________________________________________________________________ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, blah blah blah, I simply steal them and twist them around with my slash! *Evil grin* you've been warned! Enjoy.  
  
Warning: Graphic fem slash: Don't proceed if you have a problem with lesbian sex. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Lovers  
  
Hermione stopped at the doors to the observation platform of the astronomy tower, and watched the darkened figure, staring out into the night. The girl sat with her back to her. Hermione noticed the soft moonlight illuminating her light skin and auburn hair. She stood there for several minutes, taking in her love, her life, before walking over to the girl and wrapping her arms around her waste and leaning forward to kiss the back of her neck. She felt the girl tingle with pleasure. "You know I love you Ginny" she whispered In her ear, staring up at the bright circular moon. "I know" Ginny replied, putting her hands around the girls arms.  
  
Hermione moved around and sat next to Ginny, who instinctively moved into her body. Hermione wrapped her arms around the fragile beauty who she would protect until she died. She looked down into Ginny's wide eyes, which were brimming with love, and leant down to kiss her soft lips. Ginny kissed her back, loving Hermione's warm breath on her face, and the essence of her perfume. Hermione planted soft kisses on Ginny's nose, moving down to her chin. "Oh Hermione" Ginny breathed, as Hermione softly sucked her neck. "Mmm Ginny" Hermione moaned. She kissed Ginny's lips again before standing up, and taking Ginny by the hands.  
  
She led her down the castle and out into the grounds, and didn't stop until they were on the soft grass overlooking the lake. The warm summer-night breeze stirred their hair as they sat down. Ginny reached up and stroked Hermione's face, leaning in and capturing her in a long kiss. They kissed more passionately, whispering softly in eachothers ears. Hermione took off Ginny's shirt, and her own, and they pressed their bodies into eachothers. Ginny lay down on the grass pulling Hermione on top of her. Hermione kissed her neck and moved down to her chest, slipping her hands behind her back and undoing her bra. "Ginny" Hermione whispered. She loved saying that name. Ginny closed her eyes as Hermione sucked on her neck slowly, and ran her finger over and around her breast, touching her nipple and feeling it harden. She kissed her breast and began slowly to lick her nipple. "Oh god, Hermione." Ginny moaned, caressing her back and getting more and more turned on. Hermione moved lower to Ginny's flat stomach and played with her belly button. Tracing circles around it with the tip of her tongue. Ginny reached down and undid her pants wanting for Hermione to go lower. They had never slept with each other before, but Ginny had wanted it for a long time. Hermione pulled them down slowly revealing her black underwear. Ginny could feel Hermione's hot breath on her sensitive area and was fighting to restrain a small orgasm. Hermione ran her finger in between Ginny's thighs and over her underwear, feeling the girl shiver and tighten her thighs. She pulled them down over her legs and took them completely off, leaving Ginny naked and aching for her to continue. "Ginny" Hermione whispered. "Yes" Ginny answered, keeping her eyes closed. "I want to make love to you" she said touching Ginny's between the thighs. Ginny shivered again before saying, "I want to make love to you too Hermione".  
  
She laid back and felt Hermione's kisses and licks, proceeding inside her. And she moaned and gasped with pleasure as Hermione moved deeper and deeper. She began to breath deeply, taking in big gasps of air. Hermione stopped just before Ginny had cum, and Ginny, moaned, "Oh don't stop now Herm, please don't stop". Hermione dove inside her again and Ginny surged with pleasure, muffling her screams of delight into the night.  
  
When that was over, Ginny leaned up and kissed Hermione's lips, not caring about the taste. She took off all Hermione's clothes and they rubbed her hand up and down her body. They playfully rolled over each other, exploring the other's body. Ginny went down and did to Hermione what she had done to her, and Hermione too felt the hot burning feeling, which she had never felt before. When they were tired and satisfied, they lay there naked, in each other's arms. The warm night breeze lulled them to sleep, and they didn't awake until early the next morning.  
  
Ginny roused as the sun crept over her eyelids, and opened one dreary eye to look down at her love, in her arms. She checked her watch, it was 6:00am. Thank god they were on holidays, or they may have been spotted by now. She leant down and kissed Hermione's face. "I love you" she whispered. Hermione stirred and Ginny giggled. "Get up sleepy head, it's 6:00". Hermione opened her eyes slowly, and sighed at the sight of Ginny's naked body. "I thought last night was a dream." She said in a hushed voice. "Well it wasn't" Ginny said stroking her face "I love you Ginny," she said again, as she had done the night before. She leant up and kissed Ginny's warm soft lips before they got up and dressed, heading back up the grounds to the Gryffindor common room. They didn't notice Draco Malfoy, who had seen the whole thing from across the lake, and hidden behind a tree, smirking, as they walked away. 


End file.
